Legohouse
by marsbarr
Summary: Beca and Jesse's relationship during Sophomore year. Beca learns something new about Jesse and it just might have made her fall more in love with him. Rating will be T for now, and the genre will change from humor to hurt or tragedy. Inspired by Ed Sheeran's- Legohouse.
1. Welcome Back, Students

**A/N:** So, this is my first non-Castle fic. I'm used to writing in past tense and whatnot, so if I've made mistakes.. (Which I'm pretty sure there's thousands of them) cut me some slack. This little fic has been eating at me during class. You can tell by the way my English grade is plummeting. Whoops. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. The next couple of chapters are already written but need to be heavily revised. So, I can't promise a quick update but something tells me that not a lot of you are going to want an update after reading this poorly written fic. (Haha at shamelessly putting myself down.)

**-** I did a lot of research for just this one chapter. I actually went through a virtual tour of LSU which was the college where they shot the film at. Go me for being so determined.

**Disclaimer:**_ As much as I'd love to, Pitch Perfect does not belong to me at all.  
_

* * *

_**1: Welcome Back**_

* * *

Ah, the smell of a new school year. Normally, Beca would turn around and run the opposite direction, but she's here now. She's back at Barden and she feels quite excited. Her summer had started off really well when she and Jesse got the chance to spend time together. They toured around Atlanta before they had to go their separate ways for the summer. Beca's last weeks before school was spent helping her mother move into a smaller apartment. That went quite terrible. For the first time ever, Beca was counting down to this day. To be back at school. She's excited for the new year, really. She's excited for the Bellas but doesn't share the same excitement for school itself. She knows she has to do better, though. If she were the old Beca, she wouldn't give two shits about her education. Things were different, now. She's got a lot on the line. She's got the Bellas, the radio station and Jesse. Before her Dad starts to nag about her schoolwork, she's decided to get a head start in her schoolwork by actually completing her summer homework.

* * *

This year's dorm room is much bigger. The building was part of the Pentagon, which Beca was thankful for. Baker Hall was too far from a lot of her classes which was one of the reasons why she simply didn't go to most of them. Beauregard Hall was the perfect location. Close to her classes, close to the quad and close to the rehearsal studios.

Beca opened the door, secretly crossing her fingers, hoping she wouldn't see the bitter Kimmy Jin again. Relieved, she saw the back of a brunette.

"Uhm, hi. I'm Beca," The girl didn't turn around or seem to realize Beca was in the room. Beca figured she was stuck with a duplicate of Kimmy Jin. After not getting an answer, Beca moved to the other side of the room. She set her bags down and started setting up her computer and keyboard.

"Oh," Beca turned to see a petite girl, removing a pair of earphones, "sorry. I didn't realize someone was in here."

"It's fine. Are you.. writing a paper?" Beca pointed to the girl's macbook.

"Uh, yeah. It's for my English Comp summer work. Last minute changes," she stood up extending her hand, "I'm Kamila, by the way."  
Awkwardly shaking her hand, "Beca.. Mitchell. Are you a Freshman?"

"Yeah.. Is it obvious?" Beca nodded. "Really? What gave it away?"

"The fact that you're doing last minute work," Beca laughed and Kamila seemed to relax a bit. "I guess Barden was being serious about the Buddy system."

"I'm sorry, the what?"

"It's this new program. They're pairing up Freshmen and Sophomores in dorms. They think it's supposed to help the newbies in their first year."

"Huh. That's interesting."

"Yep," Beca turned to go back to setting up her desk.

"Are you a musician?" Kamila curiously asked.

"You could say that. I don't really compose music, I just.. mix them."

"Ah, sweet.

"So, Kamila. Is that with a C or..?" Beca sat down on her bed, deciding to just relax and get to know her roommate better. She wouldn't normally be this conversational but something about this girl interests her. She's short but real skinny. Maybe 5'2? Can't be.. Beca's 5'2 and the girl seems to be a tad taller than her. Her long brunette hair was in loose waves, wearing pearl earrings, and extremely pretty. Her style looked quite comfy and very different from Beca's. Leggings and an oversized sweater. This girl was no Kimmy Jin at all and Beca was thanking the dorm room gods for that.

"It's actually with a K," Kamila sat back down on her chair, but this time, facing Beca. "If I had the choice, it would definitely be with a C but my parents have this weird thing with the alphabet.. which I won't bore you with. Uhm.. I don't mean to be rude but.. shouldn't you be like.. running around, reuniting with friends instead of wasting your time talking to a Freshman?"

That got a chuckle out of Beca, "I just had a long drive and I'm in no mood to hear a bunch of screaming girls."

"Ah, I feel ya. That's why I don't particularly hang out with girls much."

Beca was now curious, "Really? Why not?"

"They're just," Kamila laughs "a pain in the ass."

"Trust me, I felt the same. Why don't you come to the Activities Fair with me? Get you started on surviving your first year at Barden."

"Thanks, but I really have to finish up this paper. I'll maybe go check it out once I'm done."

"Alright. Suit yourself," Beca got up and made her way to the quad.

* * *

"HEY, SHAWSHANK!"

_Oh, God._ "Amy!" Beca let out a grin but was met with arms crushing her.

"How have you been, tiny person?"

Beca smiles. She's quite happy to see Fat Amy again. She admits it. She actually really misses Amy and her outrageous stories. "I'm doing great. How about you? How was your summer?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe the shit that happened."

"Try me,"

"Well, before I start, we should get to our booth. We gotta get some new, kick-ass Bellas this year."

Beca thumped her forehead, "Ugh, that's right. I completely forgot!"

"Relax, little one. I've got it under control. Lilly's over there right now, flyer-ing it up."

"Thanks, Amy. I owe you one."

* * *

"Kamila!" He spotted her, wearing leggings, a Barden shirt and her running shoes. Seriously? Was she seriously running? Her first day at college and she decides to go for a run. Typical Kamila.

"Kamila!" Jesse yelled for her again. She didn't seem to hear him so he decided to run after her while wearing jeans and chucks. He finally caught up to her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Geez! Jesse, what the hell?"

"I've been calling you! Are you seriously running on your first day?"

"Yes. Basketball tryouts are in three days. I haven't been training the past couple of weeks so, yes. I'm running. Why?"

"Kam, it's your first day of college. Everyone's at the Activities Fair,"

"Yeah, so? I've already read about the clubs online. None of them interest me. Although, I hesitated when I read there was a Quidditch club but their schedule conflicts with basketball, so that was a no."

"Seriously?" Jesse was surprised. Kamila was normally the most active person in school.

"What?"

"It's your Freshman year. Try something new."

"Really, Jesse? Like what?"

They started to walk towards the Activities Fair. Kamila didn't seem to realize since she was still trying to get to know the campus. "I don't know.. maybe... the Barden Bellas!"  
She raised her eyebrows. "Really, Jess? You want me to join the school's acapella group?"

"Why not? I'm in it,"

"Yes.. I know. That's why I'm not doing it."

Feeling disappointed, Jesse slumped his shoulders, "Well, why not?"

"Because that's your thing! And plus, the family's got enough organized singing nerds."

Jesse was now glaring at her, "Kamila.. _you _sing, too."

"Yes!... in the shower!"

"It's not any different!"

"Jesse, you know I'm much more comfortable singing to my shampoo bottle and my face wash, okay? I'm not joining the Bellas. End of discussion. Now, excuse me.. gotta run." His plan to convince her to join the group failed. But knowing Jesse, there was always a plan B.

* * *

She didn't realize it at first, but that was definitely Jesse talking to Kamila across the yard. Beca isn't the jealous type, nope. She isn't jealous at all. If anything, Beca's more territorial. The thoughts in the back of her mind were shoved away because she knows Jesse would _never_ be that guy who'd cheat. Never. But why does she feel like there's something fishy going on?

"Hey, Amy.." Beca gestured for Amy to stand beside her.

"Yeah?"

"You know that girl?"

"Where?"

"The one who was just talking to Jesse."

"Oh, the one who Jesse's eyes are all over while she's running from him?"

Beca turned to her friend, with a confused look, "Yeah.. that one."

"Hmm.. nope. Don't know her. Never seen her before. Why, shawshank? Trouble in paradise?"

"What? No. Absolutely not. They just seem like they know each other."

"Well, if they do.. Jesse seems upset."

The two friends observed Jesse from afar.

"It's like they have a history together." Beca mumbles.

"Ancient, modern, or sexual?" Fat Amy asks.

"Hopefully none of the above," Beca responded with a hint of annoyance. Jesse looked up and spotted his girlfriend. He waved to her and both Beca and Amy waved back. He started to run towards them and Fat Amy quickly whispered in Beca's ears,

"Here comes loverboy. Act cool." Beca laughed at her friends' silliness.


	2. Ho Hey!

**A/N**: _Literally just dropped all my homework and straight to ffnet. Sorry, you guys. I was gonna update last week but I missed five days of school so I had to catch up with a lot of work and finals are in like 2 weeks and excuses excuses excuses. I'll promise to do better._

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own anything._

* * *

_**2: Ho Hey**_

* * *

"Hey, nerd. Decided you wanna be a Bella?" Beca playfully joked the way she normally does.

"Nope, just came to check out the competition.. see how many recruits they've got," Jesse skimmed their sign up sheet and only saw two names, "aaaand, wow. You guys are really doing a great job," He looked back up at his girlfriend with a grin.

"Shut up, it's the first day. We'll have more by auditions,"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," he smiled her favorite smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "I missed you,"

"Ditto, nerd."

"Ewwww. Please get a room," Amy interrupted their reunion and handed more flyers to Beca. "If you want more recruits, you gotta keep flyer-ing," she turned to Jesse, "Hello, Swanson. How are you today?" Amy winked at Beca.

_What is she doing? _Beca thought to herself. If this is Amy's way of figuring out about Jesse and Kamila, she's going to get it later.

"I'm fine, Amy," Jesse answered with a laugh. "How was your summer?"

"Oh, just dandy. But enough about me. What about you? What've you been up to, Treble?"

He simply smiled at her and said, "Spent some time with Beca for a couple weeks and then left for Disney with my family,"

"Ah," Amy replied, "Well, I've gotta go get some good singers and I'll leave you two alone. Be safe." And just like that, she skipped away.

"Is she always this weird?" Jesse turned to Beca.

"Oh yeah. Sometimes... even weirder." He chuckled and grabbed for hand.

"Why don't we take a walk?"

"Sure, I hate flyer-ing anyways. Lilly can do the rest."

The two started to stroll around the quad, looking at the other clubs and seeing how people are way too pumped for their first day.

"You excited for karaoke bar this Saturday?" Jesse asked.

"_Karaoke bar?_" This was the first Beca heard of it.

"Seriously, Becs? It's tradition. Don't they tell you anything at the Bellas?"

"Apparently not."

"Well, it'll be fun. And I can't wait to hear you sing some karaoke."

"It is one thing to sing acapella. And another to sing karaoke. I'm doing the acapella thing so no to the karaoke thing."

"Oh come on, Beca. It's going to be a fun night. Some drinking, some singing, some drunk singing. It's a good way for you to get recruits, too."

"Alright. That'll be the only reason I go."

* * *

Beca was so surprised to see how many people actually go to this karaoke bar. It was almost filled. All acapella groups had sat in their respective tables while there were some people at the bar, some lined up by the small stage and some just roaming around with drinks in their hands.

"Beca! Leader of the Bellas has arrived!" Fat Amy stood up with two drinks. One, apparently saved for Beca.

"Ha ha, very funny, Amy. Did we get more people to sign up?"

"And by 'we' you mean me? Yes. Not a lot.. but enough. There are loads of fresh bait by the stage so, we'll just have to sit, drink and judge."

* * *

"Jesse, I don't see the point of being here." Kamila whined as Jesse pushed her into the bar.

"All the cool people hang out here, live music, drinks. Kamila, get involved. You train your butt off everyday, you study like crazy.. have a drink." Jesse handed her a cup of something that reeked but Kamila took a sip and grimaced, "You'll get used to it by the end of the year. Trust me. I'm gonna go check with the guys and I'll be back."

"Whatever," Kamila replied and turned around to scan the room. Quite a lot of people actually. She didn't expect for a karaoke bar to filled up at 8 o'clock on a Saturday. She saw a common thread, though. Every person was associating with groups. Girls were with girls, guys talked to guys. Suspicious.

"Alright, I'm back," Jesse reappeared to Kamila's left.

"Tell me something," Kamila said, leaning her back against the bar, eyes still scanning the room. "You see this? Everyone's separated. One side is filled with girls, and the other with boys. What's going on?

Jesse shamelessly chuckled. "Okay, I said 'cool' people hang out here, but I really meant-"

"Cool as in 'acapella cool'?" Kamila turned to him, eyes glaring.

"Yes. And no. Some of these people are.. normal. Looking to have a good time, drink and sing. While the others..."

"Are using this as an opportunity to impress the group leaders." Kamila cut him off in shock. "You tricked me into coming here!"

"Well, not.. yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I got you to change into nice clothes and come here but.. I also signed you up to sing," Jesse closed his eyes and braced himself, thinking Kamila was gonna hit him.

"You asshole!"

* * *

Beca heard someone yelling and turned to see Kamila and Jesse going at it by the bar.  
"What the hell is going on over there?"

Stacie and Fat Amy turned around to see what Beca was talking about.

"Hey, Beca.. isn't that the girl who was saw the other day?" Amy asked.

"Yep," Beca replied, biting her lip in anger, "she's also.. my roommate."

Both Stacie and Amy gasped. Scared for the poor girl.

"Do you want me to go.. see what they're talking about?" Stacie asked.

Beca sighed. She didn't want to cause a scene. It's probably a good sign that Kamila was yelling and not laughing at Jesse's stupid jokes. "No, it's fine. We'll deal with it later." She turned back around and focused her eyes on the list of singers about to perform. Not in a million years did she expect to see a specific name on the list.

* * *

"Kamila. Stop yelling at me, people are looking." Jesse said, in between his teeth.

"I don't care! I already told you that I'm not doing this thing. I have too much on my plate. It's my first year, Jesse. I'm going to start on the right foot. And that doesn't mean by joining the school's singing group!"

Jesse's not going to lie, her words hurt him a bit. He joined the 'school's singing group' and he's doing perfectly fine. In fact, the group was the best thing that has ever happened to him. "Kamila. You sing at family parties, you sing at home while doing your homework, you sing in the car. This is just a fun, little gathering.. like our family parties. Just imagine that,"

"Jess.. you're forgetting about my stage fright."

"No, I'm not. That's why I signed your name on the list. You're up next. You have no excuse. Get up there." He nudged her to move,

A tall, old guy got up on stage, with a clipboard in hand and announced to the crowd, "Uh.. Kamila Swanson? You're up next."

Kamila's breathing stopped for a second and her eyes widened. Jesse removed the drink from her hand and quietly told her to get up on stage, "Go. You'll do great."

"I don't even know what I'm singing!" She quietly panicked to him while eyes started to land on her.

"You'll know when the music starts playing. Now, go!" He gave her a final push and she was gone. She walked past the two big tables that seated the Bellas and the Treblemakers. She nervously looked at them, looked down at the ground as she walked up on stage.

The announcer handed her the mic, "Good luck, kiddo." And the music started.

As soon as she heard the tambourine, and the back up singers. She felt a bit relaxed. This was her favorite song. And Jesse knew it.

_Ho!_

_Hey!_

___Ho!_

___Hey!_

Kamila quickly glanced at the back up singers, showing fear. One of them gestured for her to start singing. She looked back at the crowd and looked for her brother. He gave her a reassuring smile. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_I've been trying to do it right_

_I've been living a lonely life  
_  
_I've been sleeping here instead  
_  
_I've been sleeping in my bed,  
_  
_I've been sleeping in my bed_

_Ho!_

_Hey!_

So show me family

_All the blood that I would bleed  
_  
_I don't know where I belong  
_  
_I don't know where I went wrong  
_  
_But I can write a song  
_  
_Hey!_

_1, 2, 3_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_  
_Ho!_

Kamila realized that the whole room was focused on her, with smiles on their faces and some singing along.

_Hey!_  
_Ho!_  
_Hey!_

_I don't think you're right for him  
_  
_Look at what it might have been if you  
_  
_Took a bus to China Town  
_  
_I'd be standing on Canal  
_  
_And Bowery_

_And she'd be standing next to me  
_

_1, 2, 3  
_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_Love ‒ we need it now  
_  
_Let's hope for some  
_  
_So, we're bleeding out_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_

After singing that line, Kamila jumped a bit in surprise when the whole entire bar sang along.

_Ho!  
_  
_Hey!  
_  
_Ho!  
_  
_Last one!_

_Hey!_

As the music ended, people quickly stood up, clapped and cheered. People were watching her, smiling at her and some even whistling. But the biggest smile of all, was on her big brother's face. She smiled back with a laugh and he just pointed to her.

* * *

"Wow." Was all the Bellas could say.

"We haven't had this kind of reaction since... your audition, Beca," Fat Amy told her.

Beca couldn't get anything out of her mouth.

"Becs?" Stacie gave her a nudge.

"Uh yeah.. She was.. great,"

"Did that guy say her last name was '_Swanson'?"_ Amy asked.

"Yeah," Beca blinked for the first time since the music ended, "yeah, he did," she said with a sigh of relief and a smile. "She's his sister, Amy," she laughed.

"Loverboy's got a sister?!"

"Apparently!" Beca exclaimed. The worries of thinking that Kamila and Jesse had some sort of history had escaped. To be honest, Beca felt quite stupid. She was worrying about nothing. It's a damn good thing she didn't blow it out of proportion. Kamila slowly walked off stage and headed back to the bar but Beca stopped her on the way, "Kamila, that was.."

"Horrible?"

"No! That was actually really good! I didn't know you could sing. And I didn't know you were related to Jesse,"

"Oh, you know my brother?" Kamila asked.

"Yeah, I'm his-"

"What'd I tell you, told you you'd be great," the man himself walked up to the girls and wrapped his arm around Beca. Kamila smiled at him and laughed, "Oh, forgot. Beca, this is Kamila, my sister. Kamila, this is Beca, my girlfriend," he introduced them to each other with a huge grin, and proud to call Beca his girlfriend.

"We've met," Beca told him.

"Yeah, we're actually roommates," his sister informed him.

"You are?!" He looked at both of them.

"Yeah," the girls simultaneously replied.

"This is gonna be the best school year ever!" Jesse said in excitement.

* * *

**A/N: **_Just to clear up any confusion, this is an absolute Jeca fic. I thought of this story in class one day. I thought of Kamila as a character that was going to actually affect the couple in a really big way. But you'll get to that down the road. Here's more about Kamila, since she's completely made up and you're probably wondering what she looks like/sounds like..etc. Also.. I apologize for any errors._

**Full Name: Kamila Marie Swanson**  
**Age: 18**  
**Hair: Brown, length like Anna Kendrick's.**  
**Likes: Basketball, filming, singing in the shower, photography**  
**Dislikes: Associating with people outside of her zone, slow walkers, people's opinion, having to get up to turn the light switch off when already in bed**  
**Height: 5"2 1/2**  
**(Imagined her voice to be like Lennon Stella's.. but mature sounding.) **  
**You'll learn a lot more in the rest of the chapters. Hope this made up for the long update. Please tell me what you think! Reviews actually help me to write. And it helps me know what to do and what not to do.**

**Song: Ho Hey by The Lumineers**


	3. Auditions

_**3: Auditions**_

* * *

One thing Beca absolutely loves to do is sleep. Nothing in the world can take away her love for just relaxing in bed and slipping away into dreamland. Nothing, except the sounds of banging on her room door. Her eyes flew open, sat up in bed, and groaned. She sleepily made her way to the door,

"What," was all she could say.

"Good morning to you, too, Bella." The sheepish smile on his face would normally make her smile, but right now, she was glaring.

"Jesse, it's 9am. I was up pretty much all night. We got home late from the bar, what do you want?"

"Becs, aren't you forgetting something?" He moved past her and sat on her daybed, "Auditions are today. They start in like thirty minutes,"

Beca's eyes widened, "Oh shit!" Her body started going a hundred miles per hour, picking up her clothes from the ground and sifted through them. As she did so, she kept mumbling, "crap, crap, crap."

"Aren't you thankful that I, the ever so wonderful boyfriend that I am, came to make sure you were up? I texted and called,"

"My phone was charging all night. It must have been on silent mode," Beca finally found a decent outfit to wear, as soon as she did, Jesse turned around on her bed. She couldn't help but smirk as she just looked at his back. Beca still hasn't managed to figure out how in the world she got this guy. He was a gentleman, for sure, but he was also so much more. He'd be sarcastic with her, he'd be sweet with her, he'd help her, he knew her. But for some reason, she felt like she knows nothing about him. The whole year they've been together, she still feels like there's something missing. She just found out he has a little sister. Isn't that something that would come up in some conversations? She made a mental note to ask him about that later. But for now, she quickly got dressed, flipped her head down to give her hair that 'just got out of bed, but I'm still damn sexy' look. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go,"

Jesse turned around, got up but before Beca could make it to the door, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Forgetting something again?" He gave her that crooked smile he knew she loved. She smiled back, shaking her head subtly,

Wrapping her arms around his neck, "So cliché. Begging for a good morning kiss?"

"You say cliché, but I believe it's just something that I want," He smiled as he closed the distance between them.

"Mmmm, okay," Beca murmured in between kisses, "We really gotta go."

* * *

As Tommy walked on stage for the announcement, Jesse looked around the auditorium. He made sure he texted Kamila over and over again. She wasn't here. He looked down at his phone and reread his text messages.

_Kam, where are you? Meet me at the auditorium at 9:30_

_Hellooooooo, anybody there?_ _I know you're back from your morning run. Text me back_

_Ok, seriously, Kamz, this isn't funny. Call me!_

_Kamila Swanson, if you don't show up in the next 10 minutes, I'm poking holes on all your basketballs. Auditorium. Now._

Jesse was no doubt starting to panic, so he started to type out a new message. _Kam, it's 9:30.. I really want you to come to auditions. There, I said it. You do-  
_He stopped typing when he saw the little speech bubble pop up on her side of the message window.

_Chill, nerd. I'm running over there right now._

A smile erupted from his face. He really, really wants his sister to join the Bellas. She may hate him for this, she doesn't exactly know what's going on at the auditorium, so he'll have to brace for whatever happens next.

"Listen up, a-ca-ballers. I have been rejected by the Army, shoved into a Dora the Explorer backpack, and pushed into the girls' locker room wearing nothing but suspenders. But no matter. I am in the world that I love. And with the assistance of my boy Justin… I launch this year's auditions. Now, the most recent ICCA national champion winners get to pick the audition song," Tommy gestured to the Bellas, waiting for them to give him the song.

Fat Amy whispered a suggestion into Beca's ear, and she smiled. Satisfied with the choice. "Alright nerds. Let's go with Florence + The Machine. Shake It Out." After mentioning the song, Beca let out a proud smile.

"Alright, you heard her. Let's get singing!"

A tall, girl made her way to the stage, "Hi- My name's Santana, I'm a freshman from Lima, Ohia and... yeah."

"Whenever you're ready, sweetie," Stacie gestured for her to start. Santana quickly moistened her lips and starting the first verse.

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments  
_  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

Another girl, named Amber picked up the second verse,

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

Four girls later, a guy finally walked on stage, the Trebles sat up and got ready to either be blown away or really disappointed.

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

According to Jesse's folder, this boy's named was Rob, moved from New York, and has the voice of Bruno Mars. Nothing but impressed. The Trebles didn't really need any more members but they agreed adding one or two more Trebles might just help them win ICCAs this year. He wrote a check mark next to Rob's name, making sure to look over his profile again.

_Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound  
_  
_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
_  
_So I like to keep my issues drawn  
_  
_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

Another girl with long blonde hair had the voice of a sweet angel. She was soft but her singing was nothing short of perfect. Beca made sure to keep tabs on both Santana and this Maisy girl. _  
_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
_  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
_  
_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
_  
_So shake him off, oh whoa_

Maisy turned out to be the last of the singers. The Trebles weren't that impressed with all the guys, just Rob. Their job was made easier by this dude. While the Bellas started to huddle and talk about the girls, Jesse looked around the stage once again. Kamila told him she was on her way. It's been 20 minutes. He stood up and made his way backstage. Because he knew her too well, there she was, sitting on a soundbox.

"Kam, what's wrong?" His little sister looked up from staring at her shoes.

"I went for a run this morning,"

Jesse smiled, knowing this information already. Ever since 10th grade, Kamila would get up at an ungodly hour and go for a run. He made his way to sit beside her on the box, "I know," he waited for her to talk.

"I thought about what you said," he opened his mouth to say something but before he could, she talked again, "And you're right. I've done nothing but train for basketball, studied to get straight A's, joined these meaningless academic clubs in high school and I didn't even stop to have fun - or any of the sort."

"Mhm," was all Jesse could make out. _I told you so_ kept repeating in his brain but he thought he'll let his sister have this moment of realization.

"I almost stood up..to audition. As soon as that last person sang, my feet were just glued to the ground." At the sound of his sister's quiet voice, he wrapped an arm on her shoulder.

"Kammy," she looked up at him and glared at the mention of her childhood nickname, "I know that singing in front of people isn't your forte. It's not your cup of tea, I get that. But, I'd really like for you to at least try. These people won't judge you. Hell, they won't have a reason to! You're a Swanson, sis. They're gonna love you and your voice. You just gotta get out there and sing it like you mean it."

Kamila couldn't help but laugh at her brother's words. Of course he'd turn this moment into something cheesy. "Jess, it's not that I'm afraid they won't like my voice. I sang at the bar last night,-" before she could continue, he cut her off.

"Exactly! You sang! In front of a crowd. How is this any different?"

"This is different because there are acapella groups judging me to see if I'm good enough to take them to the Finals! Last night, that was just a fun thing. Also, I had a bit of alcohol in me," he smiled at the comment, "but.. you know how I feel about pressure. I might be good enough for now,- but what happens when down the road, I'll be the reason we won't make it to the Finals or Regionals."

Jesse sighed, he knew his sister well enough to know that she did have this insecurity problem. No matter how much she looked like she's got everything planned out, she's still his little sister who'd wake up in the middle of the night with panic attacks. He shifted so that he was facing her, putting his hands on both her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"You _are _good enough. I know it. I've known you your whole life, and everyone out there will be fighting for you to be in their group. If the Trebles could have girls, I'd take you and Beca in a heartbeat," By this time, Beca had walked up to the back of the stage, following Jesse when she saw him in the corner of her eye. She stopped when she saw the siblings sitting on the soundbox, talking about something that looked pretty serious. She made sure she hid herself with the curtain, not wanting to ruin the brother/sister moment. "Now, do you think you can do this?" Jesse continued, "Just walk out there, take a deep breath, and I'll be right here," he smiled at his little sister and left a kiss on her forehead. As he stood up, asking for her hand, Beca quickly ran back down to the seats and alarmed the girls to act natural.

"Guys, quick. Sit down and just act normal," she quickly sat down and grabbed her paper and pencil, doing the best she can to look like she was there the whole time.

"Why?" Stacie asked.

"Because Jes-" before Beca could answer her question, Jesse had walked onto the stage, clearing his throat. The girls sat up and turned their attention to him, as did all the other people in the auditorium.

"Hey, everyone. Just wanted to let the lady groups know that you have another singer here. She came in late and wasn't sure what to sing so.." Beca just nodded at him, letting him know it's fine for Kamila to sing whatever she wants. He smiled at his girlfriend as a thank you, clapped his hands together and simply looked to his side. He gestured for Kamila to come on stage. She hesitated, like he predicted so he took in a deep breath to remind her. She inhaled deeply and exhaled. She nodded to say she was ready and as she walked on stage, Jesse walked off to join the Trebles in the seats.

Kamila looked out at the crowd. Everyone, including those that auditioned had found seats to sit in. Her eyes landed on Beca's and the Bella leader smiled for her to begin. Truth is, Beca felt for this girl. She was her boyfriend's little sister, and the moment she just witnessed between the two had softened her heart. She knows Jesse is a sweet guy. She's seen him act the way he was with Benji. He was caring, and he made sure his friend was liked and treated the way he should be. Beca learned that she loves this about Jesse. Love? Is that even the right word? Every sweet little thing that Jesse says or does, she filed away in her heart. She cherished those moments. It wasn't like those moments were rare, but they were her favorite moments.

Kamila took another deep breath and started to sing with her soulful and enchanting voice.

_You won't find him drinking at the table_

_Rolling dice or staying out 'til three_

_You won't ever find him be unfaithful_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_You won't find him tryna chase the devil_

_For money, fame, for power, out of greed_

_You won't ever find him where the rest go_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_Next to me – ooh hooo_

_Next to me – ooh hooo_

_Next to me – ooh hooo_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

As she sang the first two verses, Jesse grinned, knowing that his favorite part was about to come.

_When the end has come and buildings falling down fast_

_When we've spoilt the land and dried up all the sea_

_When everyone has lost their heads around us_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

It's around this moment where he feels nothing but pride and joy for his sister. It's always towards the end of any song she sings that she closes her eyes and starts to let the song take over her. She sings with such passion and she doesn't even realize it.

_Next to me – ooh hooo_

_Next to me – ooh hooo_

_Next to me – ooh hooo_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_Next to me – ooh hooo_

_Next to me – ooh hooo_

_Next to me – ooh hooo_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

Kamila's voice started to fade away when she reached the end, she braced herself for whatever reaction could come from the Bellas. After what seemed like a minute of just standing there, Kamila started to feel anxious and out of breath. She almost broke out into a panic attack when the whole room stood up and cheered. There were screams of "_Hell yeah!" _to w_oooos _and _whistles. _At first, Kamila jumped in surprise, but when all the Bellas were grinning at her and clapping, she couldn't help but feel relieved and a grin that matched theirs appeared on her face.

* * *

"We've got Maisy, our newest soprano. Santana, a part of the mezzos. And Kamila, our new alto," Fat Amy announced as she took of the bags from their heads.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you," Stacie continued.

"What the hell?" Kamila exclaimed after hearing the word blood.

Beca just hid her laugh, reminded that Kamila was just like her during Freshman year, "Don't worry it's Boone's Farm."

"Well, well, well, look who's in Treble," Benji said with more enthusiasm than needed. He begged Jesse if he could say the classic pun and the good friend that he is, Jesse just told the guy to say whatever he wants, "Congrats, Rob. You've just made a treble mistake." Benji continued but after hearing what he said, Jesse laid a hand on his pal's shoulder to let him know that was more than enough with the puns.

"Alright girls, place your scarves in your right hand," Beca instructed the three, "and repeat after me. I, sing your name..." expecting to hear nothing but horrible sounds to the ears, the three girls surprisingly harmonized really well, causing the Bellas to look at each other in shock. "Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman. And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

The three girls repeated the oath with confused looks on their faces. It was no secret that Beca and Jesse were together, it was also just assumed that the oath was lifted. After finishing the oath, Beca grinned at them, "That last part was a joke. Welcome, Bellas!"

* * *

**AN: **I know.. I won't even bore you with any excuses. I'm just going to apologize. I whipped this chapter outta nowhere since my writing juice was flowing from having to write nine essays in three hours. School doesn't start till September so I had to wait till last minute to turn in my summer homework. Anyways, for those who reviewed- thank you. You asked for more and I'm sorry for taking so long. Also, some complained that this fic wasn't about Jeca but it is, it really is. I need to just slowly work Kamila in because she'll play a big part in their relationship. Also, I have a pretty good idea as to where this story is going and I'm telling you right now it will be kind of sad, but that'll be later on. I just wanted to write the chemistry between the siblings and how that affects Jesse and Beca -affect in a good way. Hope you liked this chapter. Also, if you have any ideas for other stories, I'm more than happy to hear about them. I already have another story lined up but I'll wait till this story gets enough reviews/follows. Have a lovely day, aca-bitches!


End file.
